1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to rotating mechanisms, and more particularly to a rotating mechanism for a portable electronic device (e.g., mobile phones).
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional mobile phone includes a phone body and a cover. The phone body and the cover are rotatably connected together by a hinge. The cover includes a display facing the phone body. During functioning of the phone, alphabet, numbers, and images are shown on the display when a user opens the cover from the phone body by pivoting. However, since the mobile phone can only be opened to preset angles, the display cannot realize wider angles of adjustment relative to the phone body.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.